I can be anything I'll be your everything
by samsmythe118
Summary: First started out a single bp!Kurt fill for the GKM and will now become a series of bp!Kurt smutlets! Taking requests!
1. I can be anything

**GKM Request:** _Alright, I basically just want PWP where Kurt's in girl clothes (such as a nurse uniform, a maid outfit, a corset and thigh high boots, a school girl uniform, something along those lines)and has a boypussy , Blaine's hung like a horse, and they fuck like rabbits at Kurt's house._

* * *

><p><strong>I can be anything (<strong>_I'll be your everything_**)**

Blaine was sitting quietly in his room doing his math work when he received a text message from his gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt: Do you think you can come over? I have a surprise ;)

Smiling at the text Blaine responded quickly.

Blaine: I'll be there in fifteen minutes

Seconds after Blaine's response he got a picture message back, it was a very familiar pert ass covered in red lace, the pale globes accentuated perfectly under the fabric, Blaine's cock twitched at the image and practically ran out of the house to his car.

Meanwhile Kurt was still getting ready; he was still in his red lace panties as he eyed his outfit splayed out on the mattress. He reached for the pair of black knee high socks and lifted each leg to slide them on he smiled down at his reflection in his mirror the black contrasted beautifully against his porcelain complexion. He bit his lip and picked up the red plaid skirt and slid it on and zipped it, the hem stopped about three inched above his knee so there was a decent preview of his thighs.

Lastly he shrugged a white button up blouse over his shoulder and lightly passed his fingers over the small frills over the chest area before buttoning it up. He flattened any wrinkles from the top before tucking it in to the waist band of the skirt.

Kurt had dressed up before for Blaine he's been a maid, a nurse, a housewife but he'd never dressed as a school girl and he knew Blaine would love this. Kurt was already getting wet at the idea of Blaine's rough hands gripping his thighs and lifting his skirt to fuck his pussy mercilessly, he was broke from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the front door. It's time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine teetered side to side anxiously as he waited for Kurt to answer the door, he always loved Kurt's "surprises" they always ended up in hot crazy sex and that was something Blaine could never tire of. His pulse jumped when he heard the door knob jostle a bit before it slowly started to crack open. Kurt's beautiful sheepish face peered from behind the door he looked at Blaine's flustered features and bit his lip.

"Are you going to let me in Kurt?" Blaine asked teasingly with a smirk. Kurt wet his lips before opening the door more but still hiding behind it. Blaine stepped inside and gradually closed the door on his own only to reveal his gorgeous boyfriend dressed as a sexy school girl. Blaine gulped at the image before him, Kurt was fiddling with the hem of his skirt and blushing deeply which only made Blaine more turned on.

"Twirl for me." Blaine ordered gruffly and stuffed his hands in his pockets; Kurt smiled at him before spinning three hundred and fifty degrees. Blaine watched in awe as the skirt lifted enough for him to see a small wet spot on Kurt's panties, the same ones he wore in the picture message he sent Blaine not that long ago. Blaine groaned aloud and surged forward, grasping Kurt's waist and crashing his lips with his. Kurt responded to him immediately and opened his mouth to welcome his warm tongue, at the same time Blaine slid his hands from the small of Kurt's back to his perfectly shaped ass he gave it a rough squeeze causing Kurt to whimper into his mouth. Blaine pulled away and started gliding his lips and tongue down Kurt's pale neck.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." He grunted against the boy's pulse point before sucking on the spot leaving behind a small red circle only to trail more down to the line of his shirt collar.

"F-fuck pleases Blaine." Kurt mewled as Blaine thumbed roughly over his sensitive nipple through his shirt. He felt Blaine smirk against his neck before reaching for the buttons of Kurt's blouse and popping them open one by one only to reveal and in inch of new flawless skin each time. With only four buttons left Blaine got anxious and just tore the rest of the shirt open causing the stray buttons to fall on the floor, seconds later the entire blouse joined them.

Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth again and reached for his right nipple and twisted it lightly causing Kurt to moan wantonly.

"Please…" Kurt whined against his mouth again and Blaine simply twisted his nipple again.

"Tell me what you want baby, do you want me suck you clit, finger until you scream, tell me." Blaine growled and pushed Kurt up against the door and attached his hot mouth to his left nipple and swirled his tongue around the small pink nub, Kurt fisted his hands and through his head back with a gasp.

"I-I want you to fuck me Blaine." He whined out and Blaine dragged his teeth lightly over his nipple before taking him by surprise and gripping his thighs and making him wrap the around his waist along with the support of his calloused hands gripping his ass again. Blaine grunted when he felt the heat radiate from Kurt's pussy against his abdomen.

"That, I can do." He smirked before turning them both and began heading up stairs, sucking on Kurt's neck the way up.

When Blaine finally got the bedroom door open he threw himself and Kurt on the bed only to start lapping at his mouth again. Between the clashing of teeth and tongue Kurt managed to cut through the euphoria to unbutton Blaine's shirt, he whimpered when he felt Blaine's hard cock grind against his pussy. Blaine shrugged off his short and tossed it to the side and started trailing more hot kisses down Kurt's jaw line as he lifted his hips up to unbutton his pants, Kurt lightly clawed over Blaine tan and now bare pectorals.

Finally Blaine slid his pants off and kicked them away, he was down to his briefs, the outline of mouthwatering erection caught Kurt's eye and he immediately reach down to palm at it. Blaine moaned and bucked into the touch before sliding his hands down Kurt's body and under his skirt.

"Nngh Blaine f-fuck!" Kurt cried out as his boyfriend started rubbing his clit through his underwear. Blaine simply sped up his pace feeling Kurt's juices soak the front of his panties even more making him whimper, just the idea that he was making Kurt wet was amazing. He felt Kurt tug on the waist band of his briefs so he happily obliged by standing up from the bed and wrenching them off, releasing his large member.

"Baby please, just fuck me." Kurt begged and slid his and under the red lace and passed his finger over his sensitive clit making him whimper. Blaine let out a animalistic growl before returning to the bed and pulling Kurt's hand away from his pussy making his boyfriend let out an annoyed sound.

"That's my job Kurt." He growled before stripping his boyfriend of his panties and sliding two fingers over his wet labia and spreading him more open to see his flushed entrance. Kurt lifted his hips causing Blaine's fingers to slip and rub harshly against his clit.

"Oh god Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine began to swivel his fingers vastly over his clit. Blaine smirked as he looked up at his boyfriend who had a face that displayed nothing but passion. He reached his face down and started tonguing lightly down the slit above his fingers.

"B-blaine please lick me, finger me anything!" Kurt cried and fisted his hands in the sheets above his head.

"How about both?" Blaine growled before sliding his fingers away from his clit and over his entrance, at the same time started lapping at his labia. Kurt was hissing and mewling in pleasure and grinded down a bit to try and impale himself on Blaine's fingers that were doing nothing at the moment but tracing over his hot wet hole. Seconds later Blaine took the hint and shoved his finger swiftly in side Kurt.

"Fuck!" Kurt moaned as Blaine started to work his fingers back and forth and kept his tongue passing over his clit.

"Fuck baby please I need your cock, I'm so wet for it p-please!" Kurt yelped when Blaine crooked his fingers. Blaine pulled his face away to look up at Kurt, but kept his fingers moving.

"How bad do you want it baby?" he asked hotly.

"God mmph Blaine I want it so fucking bad." Kurt moaned in response and bit his lip.

"You're so fucking hot Kurt, and your pussy is dripping…for me. I think you deserve my cock." He purred before taking his fingers out without warning, he leaned up to kiss Kurt hot and messily again before patting his thighs.

"Legs wide baby." He instructed and gave his pre-cum dripping cock a few pumps over the shaft making him groan, he let out a whimper when Kurt followed suit and spread his legs and presenting his glistening pussy to Blaine. Blaine placed himself between Kurt's legs and placed the head of his cock over Kurt's clit and slowly rubbed over it. Kurt was whimpering wildly now, Blaine started slipping his cock further down Kurt's slit before the head was placed at his entrance.

"How do you want it?" Blaine asked and put small pressure against Kurt's pussy hole.

"Just fuck me mercilessly, make me cum baby." Kurt moaned and press down causing the head to slip in they both let out a moan simultaneously. Blaine started to thrust the head lightly in and out since it was wide enough to stretch Kurt for the rest of his length.

"You're so fucking hot Kurt, you want it hard? You don't want mercy? I'll do just that." Blaine growled before thrusting all eleven inches of himself inside Kurt,

"Aw Blaine fuck yess!" Kurt moaned swiveled his hips slightly. Kurt was always so tight and silly and Blaine adored every second he spent inside him. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his hands onto either sides of Kurt's head and began to pound Kurt's tight pussy.

"You're fucking perfect Kurt always so wet and hot, s'good for my cock." Blaine spoke between grunts and continued to thrust harshly.

"Oh god Blaine you're so fucking huge! I love it." Kurt screamed and dragged his nails bluntly down Blaine's back. Suddenly Blaine halted his movements and laid himself back as he pulled Kurt's shoulder forward, Kurt was now on top of him.

"Ride me Kurt." He instructed gruffly, Kurt looked down at him and smirked before lifting off his cock and slamming himself back down.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine moaned at the sensation and drag of his cock inside his boyfriend. Kurt started to buck on his vastly making them both cry out and moan.

"Blaine I'm gonna fucking cum, oh fuck!" Kurt screamed as he started to loose rhythm but still moves fast.

"Do it Kurt, squirt all over my cock." Blaine grunted before gripping Kurt's hips and lifting the flap of the skirt up in order to see what was going to happen next, stilling him, he started pounding up into him once more.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he released all over Blaine's cock, the warmth of the juices bringing Blaine closer to his own climax. Blaine was still pounding into Kurt's oversensitive hole as the juices dripped between his thighs and onto the sheets. Kurt suddenly lifted his hips making Blaine slip out and quickly gripped Blaine cock in his hand still keeping the head under his pussy.

"Cum on my cunt Blaine." Kurt ordered and started pumping feverishly over the shaft; Blaine swore he could have ripped the skirt off of Kurt with the surge of strength he got when he finally released. He watched as thin pearly streaks started to cover Kurt's pussy lips and his pubic mound. As he steadied his breath he sat up and pushed Kurt back down to their original position.

"Blaine what are you-Mmph!" Kurt whimpered as Blaine leant down and started cleaning his cum off of Kurt's pussy with his tongue with long torturous licks.

"We taste delicious together." Blaine purred one he finished and brought his face up to Kurt's.

"I love you." Kurt simply sighed and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Love you too baby." Blaine smirked.


	2. Toy Boy

**Alright so this is just another PWP and this is written for I Am A Boss Zefron Poster they requested oral and toys so here it is! Hope you like it.**

_**There will be some dirty talk and multiple orgasms **_

Toy Boy

"I guess we'll be staying in tonight then." Kurt sighed as he looked out the window of his apartment only to see dark clouds and a single stroke of lightning.

"Guess so but don't say it like it's a bad thing we could do so many better things than go to some picnic in central park with Rachel and Finn." Blaine perked up ad he slid his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Like what exactly, I mean there really isn't much to do here." Kurt groaned and rested his hands over Blaine's that rested over his bellybutton.

"There isn't much but I'm sure we can think of something." Blaine chuckled hotly into Kurt's ear before slipping on of his hands down to cup Kurt's jean clad crotch. Kurt gasped in surprised and tensed at his boyfriend's sudden urge to touch him but then relaxed before humming contently. He then followed Blaine's trail and rested his hand over Blaine's and added pressure to it as a signal for Blaine do something.

Blaine took the hint and pressed down harder before rubbing a single circle over Kurt's clothes pussy. Kurt let out a small moan when he felt the thick seam of his jeans rub against his clit through his underwear.

"Did I tell you I got us something new to play with?" Blaine whispered hotly to Kurt before he began to trail heavy open mouth kisses up Kurt's neck.

"No you didn't mmm." Kurt whispered and hummed as Blaine started rubbing Kurt once more.

"Well I did and I think you're going to like it so take you and your needy pussy into our room, strip, and wait on the bed while I go get it." Blaine ordered with a small growl before taking his hand away from Kurt's pussy making him whine at the loss. Kurt turned to face Blaine and saw that his boyfriend pupils were completely blown and his cock was already hard but still constricted by his pants. With one last lick of his lips Kurt walked away leaving Blaine to retrieve whatever he had gotten and to follow the instructions given to him.

Kurt finally got to the room and immediately started taking off his close as fast but carefully as he could before setting them on the computer desk chair. Now fully nude Kurt walked over to the bed already feeling his slick pussy lips moving together between his legs with each step.

He rested his back against the head board and spread his legs and teasingly passed a finger over his pubic mound where his perfectly trimmed patch of light brown hair was located. He bit his lip in anticipation and looked at the door as he traced the outline of his pussy without dipping a single digit inside. He kept trying think what Blaine could had gotten they almost had every sex toy in the b world along with other accessories.

He was suddenly broke from his thoughts as the door opened and Blaine walked in with a dark smirk across his lips. At his side in one hand he had a pink velvet drawstring bag that he set on the computer desk before looking back at Kurt.

"I can see how wet you are from here babe." Blaine chuckled as he started to undo his belt and remove his own clothes. Seeing Blaine's flawless naked form made Kurt even more eager for him, with his cock hard and jutting out Kurt's pussy clenched at the sight. Blaine picked up the bag once more before walking over to the bed and crawling on it until he was between Kurt's spread knees.

"Close your eyes beautiful." Blaine instructed and Kurt's eyelids immediately dropped.

"Open your mouth for me." Blaine voice was soft like usual now but it still had that hint of arousal and eagerness to it. Kurt slowly opened his mouth before he felt something cold against his lips making its way into his mouth. It felt smooth and heavy an was still cold on his tongue.

"Suck baby." Blaine ordered and Kurt could feel his free hand slithering down to his pussy. Kurt began to suck as Blaine moved the object in an out of Kurt's mouth. Yes it was heavy, a bit heavier than most toys and the tip was bulb shaped with two balls following after it. Kurt was too anxious to see what it was and opened his eyes as soon as Blaine's hand met his bare pussy. Blaine looked up at him and smiled slowly and pulled the toy out of Kurt's mouth.

It was a light pink _glass _dildo that appeared to be nine inches or less, with a bulb head and two thick beads behind it and it was all curved with a single bead at the end of the thin stem.

"What do you think? You want this in your dripping tight pussy?" Blaine teased and slid a single finger between Kurt's pussy lips bumping over his clit making Kurt shiver and whimper. All Kurt could do was nod and Blaine grinned.

"Suck on it baby get it nice and warm as I eat you out." Blaine handed Kurt the toy and he placed it in his mouth one more and began sucking on it like it was Blaine's cock. He felt as Blaine settled between Kurt's spread legs and remove his finger before licking long and teasingly over Kurt's flushed lips. Kurt could help but moan then Blaine continued to lick at him, each time harder than the last until his tongue was resting over Kurt's clit.

"Mmm fuck Blaine." Kurt whined with the toy against his lips before taking it in his mouth again.

Blaine flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub before moving down to Kurt's dripping entrance and dipping his tongue inside of Kurt. Kurt's taste was addictive and Blaine counted get enough he started fucking Kurt with his tongue as fast and deep as possible. Kurt cried out and moaned around the glass dildo in his mouth

"Got you taste so fucking good Kurt." Blaine moaned before he returned to Kurt's clit and sucking lightly over it.

"Oh shit!" Kurt cried out, pulling the toy completely away from his mouth.

"Mmm I think your ready to be fucked, would you like that?" Blaine purred as he sat up and took the glass toy from Kurt.

"God yes, please Blaine." Kurt begged, Blaine couldn't help but look over the gorgeous boy laid out in front of him. Kurt's chest was moving up and down faster than normal, his cheeks were flushed, and his pussy was glistening with the mixture of his juices and Blaine's spit.

Blaine couldn't wait he wanted, _needed, _to see Kurt fall apart and come it was one of the best things Blaine has ever seen. Blaine slowly dragged the now warm glass down Kurt's body before reaching his pussy. He dipped the end between Kurt's lips and rubbed over hit clit with it.

"Fuck Blaine please put it in me." Kurt whined with his hands gripping the bed sheets, that's all Blaine needed to hear before slipping the toy down to Kurt's entrance and pushing the bulbous head inside. Blaine moaned at the sight, Kurt's tight beautiful pussy stretched over the head of the toy.

"Mmm Blaine please, more." Kurt moaned.

Blaine obliged and slipped the two other beads inside his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, "Fuck me Blaine." Kurt growled and canted his hips down in attempt to get the toy to move. Blaine pulled out the dildo until only the tip of the head was left in before slamming it back inside making Kurt's back arch and moan loudly.

Blaine quickly built up a fast pulsating rhythm making Kurt chant his name and moan. Blaine was bucking against the mattress seeking friction for his hard cock.

"You gonna come for me Kurt?" Blaine grunted as he fucked Kurt mercilessly.

"Yes! Blaine _yesyesyes_ fuck!" Kurt yelled as his orgasm hit him, his legs trembled as he squirted over the bed and Blaine's bare torso. Blaine moaned aloud and rubbed his cock faster against the bed and continued fucking Kurt.

"Blaine ugh I don't think I can mmm fuck." Kurt moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as each bead of the dildo rubbed fiercely over his G-spot.

Suddenly Kurt felt the familiar sensation of Blaine hot tongue over his clit and it felt fucking amazing.

"Oh god Blaine I'm gonna cum again fuuuck. Keep going." Kurt pleaded and Blaine didn't stop, he moved the toy faster and sucked Kurt's clits harder and in a matter of seconds Kurt was squirting all over him and the toy again. Hearing Kurt cry out his name in pure orgasmic bliss was all Blaine needed before he was seeing stars and coming all over the bed sheets.

After a minute or two of heavy breathing and the both of them coming down from their orgasms Blaine pulled the light pink glass dildo out of Kurt and set it aside. He crawled up Kurt's lean form to press a soft lingering kiss to his lips.

"That was amazing." Kurt breathed, his eyes were glossy and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was beautiful.

"I'm glad you liked it baby." Blaine whispered.

x-x-x-x-x

**If you want to see the toy Blaine got, here**: www(dot)adameve(dot)com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/sp-e-glass-screamer-glass-dildo-12688(dot)aspx

**So how did I do? **

**Taking requests! Message me or leave a comment! **


	3. Bad Influence

**Warnings: exhibition, fingering, squirting, dirty talk, begging, and hint of underage drinking.**

**Possesive!Blaine and Tipsy!Kurt put on a show for their friends, Enjoy!**

**(not sure if I left out any other warnings, please let me know if I did.)**

Good Excuse to be a Bad Influence

Blaine watched from Nick's couch as Kurt danced with Trent, his long legs eventuated by the tight leggings he wore. His sweater only lifting up slightly as he raised his arms, showing a small sliver of Kurt's smooth stomach.

Blaine sipped out his drink and let his eyes follow the movement of Kurt's hips before feeling anger swirl in his gut at Thad walked up behind him and rested his hand on his waist. Blaine as up from the couch in seconds and tugging Kurt away by the wrist from the two boys and pulling him flush against his chest.

"Blaaaine I was dancing." Kurt pouted and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Mhm, and you were dancing with guys all over you, you didn't forget you have a boyfriend did you?" Blaine asked with a small smirk and let his hands rest on Kurt's hips.

"Never, I love you, you know that and you're the only guy I love to have all over me." Kurt purred to Blaine and leaned forward to rub their noses together, making Blaine laugh. Kurt smiled before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, earning a few woops from their friends.

Blaine opened his eyes quickly to look around at all of the Warblers before deepening the kiss with Kurt, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking lightly. A small whimper came from the back of Kurt's throat making Blaine even more excited.

He pushed his tongue between Kurt's lips to graze over his, Kurt immediately returned his enthusiasm and scratched his nails bluntly over the nape of Blaine's neck making him let out a small growl.

"Get it Blaine!" Someone shouted, and sounded very much like Jeff.

Kurt pulled away with a light chuckle and turned to look at the blond sitting on Nick's lap in the loveseat.

"Enjoying the show much?" Kurt asked playfully before turning back to look into Blaine's eyes and smirk.

"Show off." He accused and kissed Blaine's lips chastely.

"I just like showing them who you belong to." Blaine smirked before capturing Kurt's lips again and gradually backing them up to the couch. He sat down slowly and let Kurt fall onto his lap before instinctively straddling him.

"Besides you like to show off anyway, don't you babe?" Blaine whispered huskily against his lips before dragging his mouth over his jaw and up to Kurt's ear.

Slipping his hands past Kurt's hips, over his ass and down the back of his thighs, Blaine settle his hands on the back of Kurt's knees and licked lightly at his earlobe.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered his voice taut and wanting, making Blaine's cock twitch in his jeans.

"What is it? What do you want?" He purred the question into Kurt's ear before bringing his mouth down to kiss at his long slender neck.

"Just kiss me please." Kurt keened as Blaine brought his hands back to cup his ass and squeeze roughly.

Blaine did was he was asked for, kissing Kurt deeply and roughly, keeping one hand on his ass while the other cupped the back of his neck to pull him as close as possible.

"He's so eager." They heard David say from not that far away along with a few others mumbling in agreement, but Blaine ignored them to keep everything going.

"Hear that sweetheart, people love seeing you under my touch." Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips and looked into his lust darkened eyes.

"Blaine I-I want you so bad." Kurt keened and grinded down over the bulge in Blaine's jeans making them both groan at the friction.

"Hmm I bet you do, your pussy nice and wet for me?" Blaine whispered with a smirk and dropped his hand from the back of Kurt's neck to feel over his chest before stopping at his hip.

Kurt simply whimpered and nodded weakly before biting his bottom lip and grinding onto Blaine's lap again.

"Say it let everyone know how much you want me." Blaine ordered softly before dropping his hand to cup Kurt's crotch making him keen.

"My pussy is so wet for you Blaine." Kurt said loud enough for everyone to hear him with a lewd moan, the room immediately erupting with woops and cheers.

"Nick, look." Jeff ordered his boyfriend from the love seat, grabbing Nick's chin to make him look over at Kurt and Blaine. He immediately bit his lip and squeezed at Jeff's hip in a mixture of surprise and arousal.

Blaine chuckled at his friend's response and noticed Kurt blush even more from the attention and couldn't help but groan when he felt Kurt soaking through his leggings.

"You like this? You like seeing everyone knowing just how bad you want me? How desperate you are?" Blaine asked at Kurt bucked down on his palm.

"Y-yes." Kurt nodded shakily, "God Blaine…more." He begged weakly.

"You love it, having everyone see you like this, your dripping for it." Blaine growled and pressed against the prominent bump under Kurt's leggings.

Kurt's body seized slightly and he gasped loudly before letting out a loud moan and scratching over Blaine's neck again.

"C'mon Blaine give him what he wants!"

"Yeah Blaine stop teasing!"

"Blaine please…" Kurt moaned and dropped his head into the crook of Blaine's neck as he pressed down onto his boyfriend's finger.

"What do you want Kurt? Do you want my fingers inside your pussy?" Blaine asked darkly and felt Kurt nod against his shoulder as her slowly circled over his clit.

Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's temple before pulling his hand away to slide it completely under Kurt's leggings and immediately cupped his drenched mound.

"Blaine, fuck…" Kurt panted against Blaine's neck and fisted his hands into his shirt as Blaine slipped his finger between his pussy lips and drag his finger from his clit to his entrance.

"Jesus Kurt, no underwear and you're sopping wet." Blaine groaned and brought a single digit to tease Kurt's clit slowly.

"Is this really happening?" Trent asked from Thad's side, making Blaine smirk and rub Kurt's clit faster.

"Oh god." Kurt moaned desperately, throwing his head back from Blaine's neck in pleasure before looking back into Blaine's eyes hungrily and capturing his lips as he whimpered from Blaine's touch.

Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips and dropped his finger down to trace around his slick entrance before slipping the digit inside of Kurt. The reaction was immediate; Kurt pulled away from the kiss and bit his bottom lip to stifle the groan coming from his throat before grinding down on Blaine's finger.

"Holy shit." Nick said as he watched the entire spectacle as Jeff grinded against him, being so turned on by the sight.

"Like that?" Blaine purred and slowly moved his finger in and out before curling it upward and finding that one spot that pushed Kurt even closer to the edge.

"Fuck Blaine, I need more." Kurt hissed and clenched around Blaine's finger.

Blaine simply smirked before obliging and slipping a second finger inside Kurt's pussy and purposely rubbing over Kurt's g-spot to drive him crazy.

Kurt was a writhing mess, moaning and whimpered as Blaine worked his fingers in and out of him, each movement bringing him closer to cumming.

"Kurt, you're so sexy, especially when you're so needy. You just can't get enough; you're going to cum just from these two fingers, c'mon." Blaine urged

Blaine picked up his speed making Kurt moan even louder and a few cheers come from the group of friends watching them.

"Take it Kurt!" Jeff cheered excitedly from his boyfriends lap.

"Hear that Kurt, just listen to them." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt messily, swallowing his moans as he finger fucked his pussy.

"Blaine faster I-I'm so close..." Kurt groaned and rocked more onto Blaine's hand to get as much stimulation as possible.

"Make him cum Blaine!" Multiple Warblers cheered to them.

Blaine smirked and worked his fingers in and out of Kurt as fast as possible, angling his hand so his thumb could swipe over Kurt's clit.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt shouted as he began to tremble and a gush of fluid coated Blaine's fingers and dripped down through his leggings.

Blaine groaned as he came in his own pants and did his best to finger Kurt through his orgasm, gradually slowing his pace before slipping his fingers out of Kurt's leggings.

"At a boy Blaine!"

"That was really hot!

"Both of them are lucky, fuck."

Kurt was limp against Blaine as he caught his breath and smiled at everyone's reactions, dazed a bit in disbelief that he just came in front of a bunch of people.

"You did beautifully Kurt." Blaine whispered to him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Kurt said roughly as he sat up a little and kissed Blaine's lips chastely.

"I love you too." Blaine chuckled and rubbed his none messy hand over Kurt's back.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at everyone, noticed all of them trying to hide their obvious arousal making him blush.

"Come on Nick." Jeff whispered as he pulled Nick from the loveseat and shot Kurt a smile before heading to the bathroom.

"Let's go home." Kurt sighed with a tired smile at Blaine.

xx-x—x-x

**This is my first time writing exhibition so hopefully I did some justice if not I deeply apologize. Please review and requests ar still being taken! PM me or reiveiw with what you would like **


End file.
